professor layton and the curious village
by Hinatachan167
Summary: follows along the 1st game arc; intersting events will happen to me. very little romance
1. Chapter 1

The curious village

Chapter 1 I'm where!?

Note- due to the fact I've got this in my head, this is about me in the world of the professor Layton and the curious village game. Ok show time!

My day was normal, I went to school, worked, and finally I went to bed. When I awoke I wasn't in my room or my bed. 'Ok where am I?' I looked down at my nightgown, it was a long purple skirted gown, 'well I better find someone.' I began to wonder around the little village and slowly I realized where I was, '_OMG I'm the curious village!!' _ I was shocked and yet happy at the same time. 'If I'm here than that means, the professor will be here to!' I remembered that lady dahlia lived just above the village so I would have a bed just for the night.

At the home- 'hello? Is anyone home?' suddenly a small old man appeared, 'good evening Madame, what is your purpose of being here?' 'I need to talk to the mistress of the house and need a bed.' The short man let me in the home and guided me to lady dahlia. 'Oh, dear! You poor young lady. I could tell you've been in the rain. Don't worry I'll get you a bed and in the morning a new and beautiful dress.' 'Thank you!' when I found my bed, I finally went to bed, '_I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me? I'll just have to wait and see.' _

The next morning- I awoke and got some breakfast, and took my bath, 'there you are I got you this very lovely dress (similar to Fiona's dress during the first Shrek movie). Once I got dressed in my new outfit, everyone started to say how beautiful I was. 'Thank you, you're to very kind.' I placed on my glasses, 'oh I forgot to ask for your name.' 'My name is Hilary.' 'Lovely name. Oh! Another note, the professor is coming to help us find our golden apple; I defiantly want you to meet him.' I turned slightly red, 'ok I'll do that.' I walked back into the room that dahlia had given me, '_wow the professor Layton, I can't believe it.' _

Moments later- I looked out the window and there they were the professor and his young assistant, I quickly hid. I walked slowly right behind lady dahlia, 'oh you must be professor Layton I presume? It's an honor to make your acquaintance.' 'Oh no the pleasure's all mine.' A sudden rumble and just like that, Claudia ran off, 'oh Claudia darling come back sweetie!' the cat was already out the door. The professor over lady dahlia and saw me, '_busted!' _ 'My lady, who's this beautiful young lady behind you?' I turned crimson red, 'professor this is ms. Hilary, Hilary the professor.' I slowly walked up and Luke who saw me let out, 'you're very pretty.' 'Why thank you.' I focused on the professor again, 'nice to meet you.' 'The pleasures all mine.' He took my hand into his and quickly I went crimson red. The professor stared at me confused, 'why is your face red, my dear?' 'No reason.'

Finding Claudia- _'why was I blushing when the professor touched my hand? It can't be because I'm in love with him!' _'Sissy.' I looked down at Luke, 'yes?' 'Why're you so shy around the professor? He's not going to harm you.' 'I don't know Luke.'


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Layton and the curious village

Chapter 2 mysteries; what is this feeling?

After getting Claudia, the 3 of us headed back towards lady dahlia's home. Along the way I began to notice how the professor was studying me, '_why does he look at me like that?' _I remained silent until the professor asked, 'Ms. Hilary, what's wrong? You seen depressed.' 'Ummm…… nothing.' 'Don't lie to me, something's on your mind.' 'Alright, I think I like you.' The professor and Luke seemed to stare at me for hours until I ran ahead of the 2 men embarrassed. 'Please, Ms. Hilary, there's no need for embarrassment.' I turned around and thought, '_professor, thank you!' _'Ok, thank you.' The 3 of us walked back toward dahlia's home with the cat. 'Oh professor! Thank you, so much for finding my baby!' I smiled. Luke looked up at me and smiled as well. 'We're very glad to help you out.' Dahlia smiled at me, 'Luke, Ms. Hilary, we should be getting back on the case.' 'Right.' With that the 3 of us left the house and went out, 'professor, I thought you weren't a detective.' 'Ms. Hilary, you're right, but I'm still going to help lady dahlia.' '_I see, the professor cares for her. Still I can't tell him I love him, he's got to be later 20 early 30s or something like that. Professor please, I want you to know how I feel.' _As the 3 of us looked around town, the people seemed to be afraid of the tower the lured above the town like a dark shadow and advised us not to go anywhere near the place. I looked up at the tower, it was scary true but still there was something about that tower that was an interest to me.

* * *

Night time- I looked up at the moon, it was almost like a flashlight for the dark little town, '_this is so relaxing, even for a case like this. I wonder what the next adventure's going to be like.'_ I looked and noticed a weird old man with Ramon in his bag, 'sir stop!' 'Right behind you.' 'Wait up!' Apparently I could run but I was running down hill so I knew sooner or later, I was going to fall. I was right; I missed a step or something and fell, 'Ms Hilary!' I could hear the professor call out my name. The unfortunate thing was that my head collided with the wall; the professor looked up at the tower, 'my word.' 'Professor! I think Hilary's dead!' the professor walked up to me and checked for a pulse, a bit of me went, '_OMG he's touching me. It's so gentle and trusting.' _'Don't worry Luke, she's just knocked out.' The professor picked me up and carried me back to the mansion.

* * *

The next day- I awoke and looked around my surroundings, it was just a little room, 'sissy!' I felt the voice glomp onto me, 'Luke! But where's the professor?' 'He went out for a little while; he went to get a wet rag for your head.' 'Luke what're you-'I touched my head and noticed a little blood, 'EEK!' 'The professor was worried about you.' '_The professor, thank you!' _The professor walked into the room with a rag, 'good, you're awake. I need you to sit still while I place this rag on your head.' I nodded. I noticed he placed some bandages on my wound, 'thank you.' A few moments of looking around in the park, I heard this creaking, 'PROFESSOR!' 'Get away Luke, Hilary. Run!' 'I think it's chasing after us!' 'That's preposterous!' '_Please god! Get me out of here!' _When we turned, the Ferris wheel appeared to be gone until it made a turn and just like that it was back. We apparently made the turn; it looked like I was bound to fall again, 'Luke, Hilary!' the professor grabbed onto the 2 of us and the Ferris wheel jumped into the air and broke a little shack. I could hear a voice go, 'blast.' '_Who was that?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Layton and the curious village

Chapter 3 don Paolo; finding the golden apple

Note: hinatachan167 here, if anyone has a deviantart account, if you can or want to even, make a cover for this. I'm imagining me walking in between the professor and Luke. What I look like, very dark brown hair and blue eyes and of course glasses. Anyway think about I won't force you into this. My e-mail is

Upon our return from our 'adventure' at the park, lady dahlia, everyone, and even the inspector were there. 'What's going on?' 'You must be Ms. Hilary, just so you know I don't trust you.' '_What? He doesn't even know me!' _'What do you want inspector, and why don't you trust Ms. Hilary?' I noticed the inspector right behind me, '_wow…'_ I could sense the professor was angry. 'Listen look, I found your finger prints on this vase! It's clear you're the one behind all of this!' 'WHAT?! NO OFFENSE INSPECTOR, BUT THE PROFESSOR WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! HE'S BEEN WITH ME AND LUKE THE WHOLE TIME!' everyone, especially both Luke and the professor, stared at me in shock. 'Woman! Keep your mouth shut!' just like that the inspector swatted me in front of everyone. I held on my right cheek in pain, 'inspector, I know deep down in my heart, even my spirit, that the professor isn't a criminal.' 'She's right. No inspector it has quite a bit to do with you.' 'Meaning?' 'Isn't it obvious? If there is any criminal element involved in this case….then it is you sir!' 'What?! That's obscured!' 'Hey! Calm down!' 'What utter rubbish, the 3 of you will need more than some daft charge to save you hides! growl 'inspector? I think you and I both know that the professor's right' that's when suddenly the inspector pulled his face right off, 'I'm the great don Paolo my dear! Layton, you can't protect the little brat forever, at a point you will lose grasp and then she'll be gone!' 'What was that about?' 'Luke I don't know.' 'Ewww, there's no way I'm going near that weirdo!' 'Ms. Hilary, you've got nothing to worry about, remember I'll be here.' 'Yeah!' with that the 3 of us left the room and decided to find the golden apple.

At the tower- 'wow, it's so dark.' 'Luke, don't worry, I'm here.' 'Yeah, of course, sissy. -' I smiled at him; I could sense the professor looking at me. When we got to the top there was a little cottage, 'what's a cottage doing at the top of the tower?' 'Lets go in!' with that the 3 of us walked in and saw the same girl from before, 'what's going on here!?' 'Luke what you're seeing, is the golden apple.' Luke stared at the professor confused. There was a sudden bang, 'what's going on?!' the professor ran towards the window. 'Here I come…..READY OR NOT!!' don suddenly smashed into the side of the building, 'ah!' 'Follow me! Come my dear.' 'You're fine.' Flora looked at me and the professor. When the 4 of us were trying to run downstairs, right before my eyes I saw this huge rock crash right onto the stairs. My instincts told me to save flora, I did so but the professor saved mine, 'professor!' 'Luke we're fine, go ahead without us!' 'Wha-''we're fine, I've got an idea!' 'LUKE! Do as the professor says!' 'Sissy.' With that, Luke made his way down the stairs and the 3 of us walked back upstairs.

Upstairs- 'how did he know the golden apple was here?!' 'I don't know.' Flora looked at both me and the professor confused. 'Here's my idea: paraglide out of here.' 'Great idea, but what're going to use to make our glider?' the professor began by getting the base of the globe, went to get the drapes, and a curtain pole. To hold it all together, was the string on flora's dress. 'Hang on.' I wrapped an arm around flora and the professor did the same for me. 'Layton! I'll smash you right out of the sky!' dodging was going to be hard but some how we pulled it off, 'no! This isn't over yet Layton, just you wait, I will have my revenge on you!' a sudden gust of wind and just like that, I fell.

_Memories- I could remember myself as a little baby, being held in my mom and dads arms, then I was a little girl, having fun, and finally there came my preteen and teenage years. 'Goodbye professor, mom, dad, and everyone I've ever known._

Now- everyone was around me, 'hey, is she alright?' I could here that.

Next time- we're saying our goodbyes -


End file.
